A milling cutter may take the form of a flat faced disc or body member which has a coaxial drive means on one side, and the other side, face, includes a number of indexable insert cutters and corresponding grooves, pockets or slots. The cutter inserts are arranged so that when the face of the tool is brought up against a workpiece, for example a flat surface of a workpiece, the inserts cut out or remove an annular groove, a saucer depression and the like large area cuts. The area of the face or the periphery area of the disc which is adapted to contain the cutter insert is the limiting factor to the number of inserts that can gainfully be employed commensurate with the design and strength of the disc member. Obviously, existing disc members simply limit the number of insert cutters by their original design, since ordinarily there are no adjustment features. In the usual design, a milling cutter face includes a plurality of generally rectangular sockets or pockets therein. A single generally rectangular cutter insert is positioned in each pocket and a wedge block is used in the pocket to firmly wedge the insert in position. A further hindrance to the desired use of a greater number of inserts is the increased tool chatter which occurs when a plurality of inserts engage the workpiece with the same frequency and amplitude. An increase in the number of cutter inserts, commensurate with diminished chatter would represent a more desirable milling kind of tool.